


Sorry, Wrong Number!

by CRichwine



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Conversations, Cell Phones, F/M, First Meetings, Leo Blows Up Toasters, More characters will be added as this goes on, Texting, an amalgamation of 2012 tmnt and 2018 tmnt tbh, but mostly just wanna focus on the mostly fluff relationship of leo and my oc, i love leo he my boy, its gucci fam is a line i wrote and it hurt, maybe mild mostly one sided apriltello btw, thats all the tags for now my dudes, the turtles being turtles, this was spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRichwine/pseuds/CRichwine
Summary: Ridley is in the middle of class when her phone vibrates. Leo is trying to contact his brother, Mikey. Looks like he got the wrong number. Whoops.Action, comedy, and romance will ensue when a normal girl is dragged into the messy lives of mutants.(Turtles in this are a sort of mix of everything, but mostly 2012/2018 verses. Enjoy!)





	1. Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i love turtles???  
> sorry for the short first chapter. hope you like this!

Ridley tried to ignore the soft vibration of the cell phone in her jacket pocket as she listened to the teacher’s lecture. She felt drawn to check her messages, but she knew that if she took her phone out Mrs. Reese would take it from her. Honestly, who could be texting her? Her friends and parents knew she had an AP class first hour, and that her teacher was crazy strict. She glanced at the clock. 8:20. Well, she would know in four minutes, at homeroom. Every day, without fail, Mrs. Reese would go to her desk and check her email. Ridley could get away with checking her phone then, since Reese wasn’t paying as much attention.

Once the homeroom bell rang, Ridley dropped her pen after she finished the last note on the Sui Dynasty and kept her eyes on Reese until she dropped into the seat behind her desk. She swiftly nabbed the phone from her pocket and, keeping it under her desk, dragged her finger up the phone screen to unlock it. She opened the slide phone and rotated it in her hand, tapping the touch screen to open her inbox. The most recent message was from an unsaved number. Ridley frowned. She opened the conversation and read the text.

**Mikey where the frick r u don says we r gon leave soon**

Oh. Wrong number. Of course. Well, whatever. She began to text whoever this was back.

**_Hey, u have the wrong number, sorry._ **

Ridley glanced back at Reese, who was still busy at her computer. She waited, and a minute later she got a reply.

**Oh! I apologize. Sorry to bother you.**

She raised her eyebrow at the change in tone. She guessed whoever “mikey” was was close to this person, so they felt more comfortable using shorthand with him than with a stranger, especially after getting a wrong number.

**_It's fine, no worries._ **

**If you say so! My brothers and I just recently got new phones so we’re still trying to figure this out.**

**_Yeah I feel that. But nah iss cool. Hope u get in touch w/ur bro_ **

**Thanks.**

With that, Ridley shrugged and stuffed her phone back into her pocket, completely forgetting the exchange soon enough. It wasn’t the first time someone had gotten the wrong number and texted her, and it wouldn’t be the last. The end of period bell rang, and she shuffled out of the classroom with the rest of her peers.

 

 

 


	2. It's Gucci Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard someone say that at school so apparently thats how we teens talk. mainly the image of donnie saying that was funny to me i guess? not much of ridley in this chapter, mostly setting up the turts and their dynamic.

Leo stared at his phone when he got a response.

**_Hey, u have the wrong number, sorry._ **

He frowned (or, as Raph liked to call it, pouted). That wasn’t Mikey’s number? He sighed deeply, reigning in his worry. Donnie had only just given them their shell phones, and Leo hadn’t been able to put Mikey’s’ number in this morning. Too busy. He thought he’d remembered it perfectly, but apparently not. Which was, of course, just perfect. Whatever. At least he could do _something_ right and apologize to…whoever he’d just bothered.

**Oh! I apologize. Sorry to bother you.**

To his surprise, the person actually responded reassuringly, and Leo smiled. He supposed there were nice people out there. He responded, and they exchanged basic words for a few more minutes, and then pocketed his phone by sliding it into a side pocket in his belt.

With a sigh, Leo stood, rising from his kneeling position and leaving the dojo. He was known for being responsible, and remembering things, so this would be embarrassing but…

_He would probably have to ask Donnie and Raph what Mikey’s number was._

As he stepped into the main room of the Lair, he noticed Donnie fixing… something on the TV, and Raph was in the middle of punching the side of the pinball machine as he played.

“Um. Hey, Donnie?”

His younger brother held up a finger as he fiddled with their “entertainment center”.

“Hang on Leo. Hand me that Phillips screwdriver, please. And Raph, if you don’t stop tilting that game I’m going to alter the machine to punch you in the face every time you do.”

Raph turned his head to glare at Donnie. “I’d like to see you try, bolts for brains. I’m older than you, so ya gotta respect me!” He grinned a bit, mean humor in the clench of his jaw.

“Funny. You don’t respect _me_.” Leo huffed, folding his arms. Apparently, having a normal conversation uninterrupted just wasn’t possible today. To be fair, it wasn’t possible most days.

“Yeah. ‘Cause I’m _bigger_ than you.” To emphasize his point, Raph flexed his arms, momentarily taking his hands off of the pinball machine. There were a few rapid-fire dings and then a sound-like a siren- that Leo was all too familiar with.

“Ah, _shit!_ ” Raph shouted as the pinball fell into the slot. “That was my last one.”

“Oh, alas and alack, Raphy-boy. Anyways, Leo, you were saying?”

Leo started a bit when Donnie addressed him directly. Oh, right. He’d almost forgotten why he’d come out here.

“Welllll….” He began, stalling. “So…. You know the uh, shell phones you made for us? Right?”

Donnie’s eyes narrowed. “Already not liking the way this is going. What happened, Leo?”

Leo steepled his fingers and started fidgeting, rocking on the balls of his feet. “UH, so, you know how you wanted us to save each other’s’ numbers?”

Could Donnie’s eyes narrow anymore without closing? Leo wasn’t sure, but he felt like he was about to find out.

“So, I may have….

forgottentogetMikey’snumbersavedinmyphoneandIcan’trememberitandhe’sstilloutbyhimselfsorry?”

Yup, Donnie’s eyes could narrow even more. And he could raise his eyebrows at the same time. His little brother was so talented. Raph, still standing in defeat at his game, started to shake with laughter.

“I thought you were the leader? Huh, Fearless, aren’t you the responsible one?” Raph barked between chuckles.

“Yes! I was-I mean, am! I just…. forgot.”

“Weird. You never forget anything, Leo.” Donnie sighed and set his tools down, grabbing his own phone from his pocket. “I’m gonna text Michael myself, and then while I’m finishing up these repairs you can copy his number into your phone.”

Leo nodded, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, Don.”

Donnie shook his head as he typed, murmuring in response, so quiet Leo could barely hear. “Nah, it’s Gucci, fam.”

“What.”

“Nothing. I said it’s fine.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Donnie finished his text, getting a swift reply from Mikey saying he was heading home because he was wondering why Leo hadn’t texted him yet (“Huh, so he can be responsible sometimes.” Raph noted.) and handed the phone to Leo, who quickly tapped Mikey’s number into his own shell phone.

“So, where we goin’ again, Fearless?” Raph asked, sliding his gear over his shell. He stretched a bit as Donnie and Leo followed suit.

“FYI, Mikey’s meeting us at the crossroads of two pipes and old milk crate guys. He’s already got his gear with him… and his skateboard.”

Leo nodded. “Alright, Donnie. Might as well head out. Itte kimasu!” He called into their father’s room.

“Jaa ne.” Was the reply, and Leo waved a hand and led his brothers out of the Lair.

“Now, Raph, like I already explained like, four times, we’re just scoping out a Kraang lab. No fighting tonight, just recon.”

“Oh.” Raph replied. “No wonder I don’t remember. I wasn’t listening.”

Leo rolled his eyes and glared at his little brother. “Why?”

“’Cause it sounded stupid, and boring.” Chimed the voice of the youngest turtle, Mikey, who raced up to greet them from down the tunnel. “Heya bros, you ready?”

The brothers nodded, and the four made their way topside, going into “ninja mode” as Mikey liked to call it. Raph liked to call it the “everyone shut the hell up mode”. Donnie called it the “oh my God you’re still not shutting up why does this always happen to me mode”, and Leo didn’t call it anything. Because he was too busy actually being, you know, quiet and ninjalike.

Once on the roofs, the turtles made their way to the building they were scouting. Cars whizzed by on the streets below, and pedestrians skilled, or stupid, enough to brave New York at night littered the sidewalks. Keeping as quiet as possible, to avoid attention on the busy street, the brothers turned their gaze to the building across from them. On the outside, it looked like an average, non-denominationally owned warehouse, but thanks to Donnie, the turtles knew better. Inside was a Kraang lab of some kind. The brothers were, admittedly, more prone to fighting first and thinking later, but Donnie’s scans picked up a lot of chemicals and tech they’d never run into before.

They decided they’d rather spend a night doing some boring recon than die in a stupid and dishonorable way. Leo had often had nightmares of his future grave’s epitaph. “Here lies Leonardo Hamato: An Idiot Who Died Before He Even Beat The Space Heroes Pinball.”

Leo knelt at the edge of the building with a pair of binoculars, prepared for a night of vigilantly watching until he fell asleep on the spot. He made sure to prop himself up safely to avoid falling (even if unconscious) as Donnie set up the tech he’d brought with him. He tapped in some information on his laptop, and with a beep, his scanners started up.

“All set.” He murmured. Leo nodded in response. Behind them, Raph and Mikey were quietly goofing off, or going to sleep, or whatever it was they did on these missions. Whatever it was, it was par for the course.

Leo shifted on the cool metal and concrete beneath him, fiddling with the strap of the binoculars.

He had a feeling it would be a long night.  


	3. How Do You Use a Microwave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo is honestly the purest boy but i feel like he would blow up anything on accident
> 
> edit just realikzed in the title i mixed up microwave and toaster,,,,somehow,,,,,it says microwave now lol

Two months later and Ridley had forgotten about the wrong number text. they weren't so uncommon, and there wasn't anything super unusual about the interaction. She had joked about it with her friend for a bit, but nothing more. She had bigger things to work on.

Like, trying not to fail her Geometry class. 

Ridley was only in Geometry 1-2, even though she was a junior. Most of her friends were in Pre-Calc or Algebra 3-4, but not Ridley. She had taken Pre-Algebra freshman year, like an idiot, and she had been stuck with either more algebra, or geometry. Ridley had thought geometry would be easy, but boy, was she wrong. As it turned out, she was very bad at understanding anything to do with shapes and angles and lines(which she thought was ironic, for an artist), but very good at algebra. Because of course she would only find that out after choosing her classes.

 Still, she wasn't going to let this one class ruin her grade average!

Or so she told herself as she lounged on her couch, thinking about all the stuff she had to do rather than doing it. Ridley stared at the white stucco ceiling of her parents' apartment and sighed, as though the exhalation would expel the headache she was currently nursing. Of course, it didn't, and although she didn't feel like getting up, some acetaminophen would probably do her some good. She slowly drifted from the couch and walked to the small kitchen, stretching and twisting a bit this way and that, to crack her back. Nudging her glasses up by wrinkling her nose, she grabbed the pill bottle off of the fridge, shook a couple out, and grabbed a cup of water. As she popped the medicine into her mouth, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

It was a Saturday, so there was really no telling who it was. All she knew was that it wasn't her parents, who were still at work at that time of day. She checked her phone, and was surprised to see a message from a wrong number. The same wrong number from two months ago. Their short talk had been sitting in her text history, collecting dust, and right below that was the new message:

**heyy so I know this is really weird because you don't know me and may not even remember me but um it's me from a while ago and i was just wondering hey how do you use a microwave??**

Ridley stared at the message in confusion. She hadn't been aware that using a microwave was not common knowledge. Did this person live under a rock?

**_uhhh y_ **

**okay I'm sick and my brothers are out and so I have to make my own lunch and I wanted to microwave some soup but the last time I used it I blew it up and I don't want to do that again. And I'm hungry but I don't wanna ask my family or my like one friend for help or I'll never hear the end of it.**

**_how do u??? blow up a ?? microwve??_ **

**_*microwaev_ **

**_shoot nvm_ **

**That's the thing, i don't know**

**_um okay??? lol. i guess get your bowl of soup ready_ **

**Yeah I figured as much**

_**alright soup boi dont get sassy w/me, ur the one who asked for help** _

**I'm regretting it already**

**Also how do you know I'm a boy**

_**lmao well i do now** _

**.....oh. whoops.**

_**anyways so what does the soup can say** _

**It's not canned**

**_alright gettin fancy. then whats the consistency of the soup??_ **

**uhm, it's sort of stewlike, with lots of chicken?**

_**okay. so how big of a bowl?** _

**exactly one cup**

**_okay weirdly specific but we'll roll w/it_ **

**_put it in the mic, close the door, then set the timer to like, 5:00 BUT_ **

**_dont start it yet_ **

**okay.**

**_alrighty then broseph then ur gonna hit the power button, unless ur microwave is completely diffrent from mine_ **

**No, it has one**

**_okay then press 7 then start_ **

**Okay....**

**OH LORD IT STARTED**

**it hasn't blown up**

**yet.**

**_nice_ **

**Yeah. Thanks!**

_**lol of course my man, cant have u blowing up another microwave.** _

_**how do u do that anyway????** _

**Well let's just say that that was the day I learned not to put metal in the microwave. Or anything larger than a microwave meal. On 20 mins**

_**??????? ?? ? ? asjdodajd n okay** _

**What does that mean?**

**_idk its just what i do i guess_ **

**_its like a keyboard smash thing for when ur surprised/excited/angry???_ **

**Oh, okay.**

_**u realize im telling all of my friends about u soup boi** _

**Nooooo.**

**_> :)_ **

**Well, nice talking to you! I have to go now. ready to eat some soup.**

_**aight, hope u feel better! rejoice in ur ability to use one more kitchen appliance.** _

_**next week u may even conquer the fridge** _

**Okay, okay. Can't wait to see the looks on my bros faces when they see what I did :)**

_**u have to tell them i helped!!!!!** _

**Lol Okay.**

**Is it okay if I save your contact, just in case?**

_**yeah lol id be worried if u didn't. dont want u setting ur house on fire. what should i save u as** _

**what should I save you as?**

_**uhhhh** _

_**tortle** _

**turtle**

**_asajskadald okay????_ **

**oh! sorry, didn't see your message until I sent mine. um, I can change mine to something else?**

**_nah iss cool_ **

**_tortle and turtle lol_ **

**I think turtle and tortle sounds better.**

_**Alright i see how it is** _

_**nah imma save u as soup boi** _

**Nooooo!!!!**

**_hahahahahah_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha get it tortle because ridley is a type of turtle lol im not funny  
> its the rarest sea turtle


	4. Hey, Did You Call Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Tryna make it more of a realistic setup and the meeting will come soon! :)

Chapter 4

Leo stood alone in the dojo, clutching a naginata in his hands. It felt a bit strange, so different in weight and form from his katana, but Master Splinter was adamant that the turtles learn to use multiple weapons. According to him, it would heighten their skills with any weapons, and Leo didn’t doubt him. He’d only used the bo-staff-like weapon a few times before, so he got used to the weight in his hands, then started to practice. 

As he went through the motions, he was disturbed by a clamor in the main room of the lair. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to focus, trying to find a quiet place inside his mind where he could concentrate. Taking a deep breath, he continued to train. 

He managed to hold his concentration for about five more minutes until he heard Donnie start yelling.

“Mikey put that down right now or I’m not getting pizza for dinner!”

“What?! Come on, bro, I just need to borrow this!”

“Michael! Drop it NOW!”

“Would you two zip it?” Barked Raph from somewhere else in their home, maybe near the hallway to their rooms? 

“No, you!” Shouted back Donatello, and Leo could now hear him wrestling Mikey for whatever their youngest brother had swiped from him this time. 

“Don!” Mikey whined. “Leggo!” 

The brothers continued their roughhousing, and soon enough Raph joined their dogpile. Leo grumbled to himself as he set the naginata back in its place on the shelf (more violently than necessary) and stomped to the sliding door leading to the other room. He ripped the door open, glaring at the sight playing out before him: all his younger brothers wrestling on the floor, bickering and hitting at each other.

“What is going on here?” Leo shouted over the din, folding his arms in his best impression of Master Splinter, who was currently out finishing his morning patrol. Splinter always did that while the brothers were asleep and returned in time for their morning training. Still, the gap left the turtles some free time if they got up early enough. 

HIs siblings immediately stopped talking, but Raph took longer to stop shaking the younger boys than Mikey and Donnie. The three shot glares at each other, as though each thought himself innocent, and began speaking all at once.

“Well, Mikey took my toolbox which he KNOWS he’s not allowed to use and--”

“Don was just being a jerk cause I TOLD him I just needed to borrow it and then he--”

“And I was just tryin’ to get some more sleep before training but then these two chuckleheads wouldn’t quit yappin’ at--” 

 Leo stomped his foot before the whole thing descended into more chaos. His scowl deepened as they all zipped it (although Raph had a mutinous expression on his face; he didn’t like listening to Leo, but he knew that if he didn’t that Leo would snitch, and Splinter would be mad. He had left Leo in charge for a reason.)

“All of you be quiet. Michelangelo, you know you’re not supposed to take Donatello’s stuff—especially without asking; Donatello, you need to learn to talk things out politely. You didn’t have to yell. You could’ve just asked him to put it down. Mikey is reasonable.”

Leo glanced at their little brother. “Well, mostly.” 

He turned to the oldest of his younger siblings. “And as for you Raph—you're already supposed to be awake. You shouldn’t sleep in so late. It would do wonders for your training and attitude if--”

“It would do wonders for my attitude if you’d zip it, ‘Leader’. I’m tired.”

Leo glared at him. He and Raph cared about each other and they didn’t dislike each other, but they seemed to butt heads more than their other siblings (although Donnie was intense when he got upset—and Mikey even more so. 

“Well, you’d think that since you slept so long you wouldn’t be so tired, huh?”

Raph just grimaced, as though hearing Leo’s voice this early in the morning was painful. Leo told him this, and felt himself getting into his “haughty, offended” position, as Donnie had dubbed it. Leo had then told him that he had no such thing and was immediately proven wrong because as he said it, he had shifted into that stance. Shoulders straight and thrown back, chin high, “pouty” lips, and a puffed-out chest. 

Raph rubbed his eyes before responding. “Because it is. You talk too loud.” 

Donnie and Mikey giggled a bit, and Leo frowned at them too. What did it take to earn some respect around here?

“Well, I’m the oldest, and you weren’t listening. If you guys would just stop bickering, I wouldn’t have to yell.” 

His brothers shared a distasteful glance, forgetting their argument to bond over their scorn for Leo’s “dad mode”. 

“If you would just let us solve problems by ourselves, you wouldn’t have to yell.” Mikey said, sly grin on his face. The look gave Leo pause. For some reason he felt like he should be afraid.

“Dogpiles aren’t a good way to solve problems! That just causes more and--”

“That’s what you think!” The youngest turtle exclaimed. 

“Dogpile!” Leo’s brothers shouted in unison, before leaping from their kneeling positions on the floor to land on their big brother.

Leo yelped in surprise as he was knocked to the ground and lost his breath, and then yelled out a “Guys!” as he struggled against his siblings. He should have seen that coming, but his brothers weren’t, for all their flaws, bad ninja. As the four turtles wrestled on the ground, one of them (probably Donnie, the evil little jerk) decided to start a tickle fight, which then turned into a “tickle Leo” fight. Before long, Leo was laughing like a maniac as he tried to get enough oxygen and squirm away from his siblings. Unfortunately, that just wasn’t happening, and so, with a gasp, Leo muttered disdainfully, “I yield!” 

All of his brothers got off of him, giggling and breathing hard as well. They let Leo collect himself. He lay on his back, taking deep breaths and trying to ease the pain in his abdomen. When they were all younger, they had discovered that the eldest turtle was extremely ticklish—a fact that did not bode well for Leo’s life being peaceful. But then again, with siblings, what did?

The boys were distracted by a muffled ringing, coming from under Leo. At some point during the fight, he must’ve landed on his phone and hit a button or something. With a grimace, he pried it from his belt and checked who it was he had just accidentally called. 

The caller ID was, to his dismay, “turt”, the person he’d been texting; this was awkward, although he hoped that they were smart enough to not answer a phone call from someone they didn’t know. Still, part of him hoped….maybe they’d answer? Leo realized in that moment how much he needed another friend. 

His brothers lost interest in him as he held the phone up to his ear, muttering something about how he’d called April and wanted to apologize. They dispersed and returned to whatever it was they’d been doing before the fight, besides Raph, who laid down on the couch. 

With every ring, Leo’s anxiety soared, but he couldn’t bring himself to hang up. Finally, a robotic female voice interrupted the incessant ringing.

“Unfortunately, the number of  **Ridley Olsen**  is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone.”

Leo jumped a bit at the sudden beep and his thumb quickly hit the “end call” button. He wasn’t going to leave a voice message. That was plain weird. He could just text them—her, it was a her, he could tell from the little voice clip she’d recorded of her saying her voice—and tell her it was an accident. Because it had been.

As he opened his message box, he got a notification; a message from this girl—Ridley. 

**_hey did u just call me?_ **

**Yeah, sorry! The button got hit when my brothers decided to start a dogpile**

**_aw lol. okay I was just wondering_ **

**_soooo didja learn the things from my answering machine orrrr_ **

**Uh, yeah, sorry?**

**_Oh no its fine! but now u have to tell me ur name. so were even_ **

**Okay.**

**My name is Leo**

**_short for something?_ **

**Leonardo.**

**_fancy lol_ **

**Yeah I guess…me and my bros are all named after Renaissance artists**

**_hwat_ **

**Yeah**

**_lmao that’s so extra I love it_ **

**Good dad’ll be pleased lol :)**

**_Lol I gtg but ttyl_ **

**?**

**_I gotta go, talk to you later lol_ **

**Oh! Okay. Ttyl**

**_:)_ **

  
In the middle of the night, his phone buzzed with another message, waking him up.

_**hey no fair u didn’t tell me ur last name lol** l_

**Sorry. Hamato**

**_cool. Japanese?_ **

**Yeah.**

**_K bye lol srry for waking u probly_ **

**Its fine.**

And funnily enough, it really was.


End file.
